


Rizos

by sapphicsanvers



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F, Luimelia - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsanvers/pseuds/sapphicsanvers
Summary: A Luisita le encantan los rizos de Amelia.





	Rizos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo para Luisita y Amelia ojalá les guste. 
> 
> Mi twitter es @/gaysanvers :)

A Luisita le encantaban los rizos de Amelia. Eran majestuosos y hechizaban a cualquiera que estuviera dispuesto a ver su encanto. Una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo era pasar sus dedos sobre su cabello sintiendo su olor a flores y miel, tanto así, que a veces mientras dormían acurrucadas en la cama que compartían, Luisita se ponía muy cerca de ella a propósito, para poder inhalar su esencia. 

Esa noche mientras se acostaban, uniéndose hasta perder el conocimiento de dónde empezaba el cuerpo de una y terminaba el de la otra, Luisita decidió decírselo. 

“Me encantan tus rizos.” Suspiró entre caricias. 

Amelia no dijo nada, las palabras sobraban cuando estaban juntas. En lugar de eso se acurrucó más fuertemente en su cuello.

“Lo digo en serio. Fue la primera cosa en la que me fijé cuando te conocí.” Asintió la rubia. 

Amelia se rió ligeramente acordándose de su primer encuentro. En ese entonces todo era diferente. Las cosas que habían vivido desde aquel día las habían unido tan fuertemente que se creían incapaces de vivir la una sin la otra. “La verdad es que a mi nunca me han gustado.” Confesó la vedette. “De pequeña los niños me molestaban, me decían leona y yo los encontraba muy incómodos.” 

Luisita la besó y continuó acariciandolos. “Ojalá los vieras como yo los veo. Quizá de león sí son, pero eso solo significa que eres imponente, que todas las miradas están sobre ti mientras caminas.” 

“Cariño qué dices.” Le dijo Amelia riendo. “Si alguien aquí es imponente esa eres tú. Con lo cabezota que eres no te para nadie.”

Luisita rió ruborizándose. “Estoy hablando en serio Amelia! Te juro que si pudiera hacerte entender lo bellos que son tus rizos, no dejarías de mirarte. Yo apenas puedo sacarte los ojos de encima con lo guapa que eres.” 

Amelia la besó. Luisita siempre sabía qué decir. “Te quiero.” Le dijo. 

“Te quiero.” Respondió la rubia. 

Así continuaron la noche besándose hasta perder el conocimiento. Unidas por la plenitud de una pasión ininterrumpida, que compartían en la intimidad de la oscuridad y el silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era sus gemidos, que a la luz de la luna eran como la canción de amor más bella del universo. 

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Amelia circulaba por el apartamento con el pelo húmedo luego de una ducha, Luisita se lo dijo de nuevo. 

“Me encantan tus rizos.” Repitió al igual que la noche anterior. El pelo de su novia parecía tener vida propia con cada paso que daba. 

“Ya me lo has dicho cariño, pero igual gracias.” Le respondió Amelia confundida. 

“Sí, pero es que ayer tenías el pelo seco y como ahora lo tienes mojado quiero aclarar que me gustan tus rizos en todas sus facetas.” Señaló Luisita. 

“Ya…” Le dijo Amelia mirándola con ojos de felino que sólo podían significar una cosa, sentándose en su regazo. 

Luisita acercó su nariz a aquellos rizos que tanto le gustaban. De verdad olían como los dioses. Pero en eso se distrajo pensando en otra cosa y comenzó a besar su cuello de forma seductora. Amelia no pudo evitar los sonidos que salieron de sus labios. 

Ding-dong. El timbre. Había alguien en la puerta.

“Salvada por la campana.” Bromeó Luisi.

Amelia le dió un último beso y fue a abrir. Era Ana. 

“Cariño se me ha olvidado decirte que he quedado con Ana antes de ir a ensayar, lo siento.” Se disculpó Amelia. 

“No qué va, no te disculpes.” Dijo Luisi. ”Hola Ana.” La saludó. “Igual mi turno en el King’s empieza dentro de nada, así que mejor voy yendo. Pero te veo esta noche en el Cleofás para tu actuación.” Le guiñó el ojo.

“Claro, ahí te veo.” Le respondió Amelia dándole un último beso antes de que se fuera. 

“Pues nada. Adiós chicas, diviertanse.” Se despidió cerrando la puerta. 

“Adiós.” Le dijeron de vuelta al unísono.

El día continuó tranquilamente. Ambas mujeres cumpliendo con sus trabajos antes de poder volver a encontrarse. 

“¿Te vas ya?” Le dijo María a Luisi cuando la vió preparándose para irse del King’s. 

“Sí, voy a ver a Amelia al Cleofás.” Respondió la rubia. 

“Verdad que hoy día comienzan sus actuaciones.” 

“Sí, así que me voy para no llegar tarde. Adiós María.” Se despidió Luisi. 

“Cuídate Luisi.” 

Amelia se estaba preparando para salir al escenario cuando vió a su novia. Estaba muy nerviosa, tenía sed de triunfo en el mundo del espectáculo. Desde que dejó Zaragoza todo había sido un poco decepcionante. Los trabajos que había hecho no eran más que caprichos de viejos verdes para verla desnuda. Hasta que conoció a Luisi. Luisi quien creyó en ella desde el día uno, quien le abrió las puertas de su casa y nunca las cerró. Mientras la miraba ahí esperando su actuación, se acordó de la conversación de sus rizos que habían tenido. Por alguna razón Luisita estaba empeñada en hacerle saber lo mucho que le gustaban, pero sin importar el por qué Amelia estaba agradecida de tenerla en su vida. Era ella quien la levantaba cuando se caía, quien le daba un empujón cuando la necesitaba y lo más importante quién la hacía sentir como la mujer más afortunada de toda España. 

Así fue como Amelia salió al escenario, a bailar como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación que su novia, dando hasta su último aliento dejándose llevar por la música y la mirada de la chica que amaba. Cuando acabó, la vedette recibió una ovación de pie, todo el mundo la felicitaba por su actuación. Amelia estaba en las nubes, el éxito de esa noche sólo significaba más éxito en el futuro, que las puertas del mundo del espectáculo se abrirían una por una dejándola entrar. 

Cuando miró a su novia lo único que vió en sus ojos fue admiración. Amelia la miró intentando expresar todo lo que las palabras no podían.

“Has estado fenomenal Amelia.” Le dijo Luisita. “Te besaría si pudiera.” Susurró en su oído. “A ti y a tus rizos.” Bromeó. 

Amelia rió. “Gracias amor.” Le dijo con sinceridad. “Todo esto es gracias a que tú estás a mi lado.” 

“Pero qué dices, si el talento es todo tuyo.” Se ruborizó la rubia. “En cualquier caso has estado genial, cómo te movías hija, para no olvidarlo.” 

Amelia la miró con afecto y apretó su mano fuertemente. En casa le demostraría lo mucho que la quería.

Quizá sí le gustaban sus rizos después de todo.


End file.
